poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Eye of the Beholder (Aladdin)/Transcript (RaFMATVS)
This is the episode script of The Irelanders meets Aladdin (TV Series). song episode starts at the world of Morbia Fasir: Why do you persist in tormenting humanity, Mirage? Mirage (Aladdin): Why do you persist in tormenting me, Fasir? You're so tiresome with your hopeless causes. Fasir: On the contrary, it is you who has the hopeless cause. Good will always triumph over evil because love is the strength of good. Mirage (Aladdin): Ho, ho! Love! It is nothing more then a tingly feeling. It is weak! Fasir: No. Witness these souls, Mirage. viewing portal appears Jasmine: giggles Aladdin. You didn't. Aladdin: No, Jasmine. I really did. Ryan F-Freeman: I know you love me. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Fasir: All your spells, all your incantations, all your potions could never destroy their love. Mirage (Aladdin): How dare you play your cheep pallor tricks... Fasir is gone Never destroy thier love? Hmm. We'll see about that, Faisr. her magic to disguise herself as a peddler woman We'll see. at Agrabah Ryan F-Freeman: Ahh. I do like going shopping at the market. Matau T. Monkey: You said it, Master Ryan. Just the four of us. You, me, Iago and Jasmine. Iago: Boring. This is boring! Matau T. Monkey: You should have gone for sugardates with Aladdin and Abu. Iago: No way. I touch one date, wham! I'm stuffed for a day. Besides, I much rather be with you, Jasmine and Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: That’s nice. Jasmine: Love you too, Iago. Matau T. Monkey: Wait. Jasmine. I think you shouldn't get around like that. What if someone heard you? Asha (Mirage): Prehaps they would think she should get a new boyfriend. Iago: See what Matau mean? Asha (Mirage): Something to enhance your radiant beauty? Ryan F-Freeman: Jasmine and I thought you weren't here just a moment ago. Asha (Mirage): Oh, the heat can play tricks on the wary shopper. This is where Asha always sells her goods. Jasmine: I was sure that... Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Can I get some shadow? Something to make my bird buddy's beak look smaller? Asha (Mirage): Prehaps some rose petals from Chiro? Your kiss will win any man you choose. Jasmine: I've chosen a wonderful man. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe some of that eyebrow thinning agent, Iago? Iago: I agree. Asha (Mirage): A young man for the young lady. How nice. I'm sure he loves you very much. Jasmine: Yes, he does. Asha (Mirage): Then, he properly doesn't notice those wrinkles. Ryan F-Freeman: Wrinkles? Asha (Mirage): Oh, oh, small ones. Around the eyes. Hardly noticeable... yet. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. I see them. And look. They also make a little smiley face. Asha (Mirage): It's a fact of life, my dear. The pretty face of youth just doesn't stay with us and then the man we love needs another pretty face. Matau T. Monkey: She's right, Master Ryan. Iago and I seen guys do it. Iago: You're right. And I've done it... Several times! Ryan F-Freeman: Iago! Iago: What? I got a problem with commitment. I admit it. Jasmine: Well, Aladdin's not like that. He loves me, not how I look. Ryan F-Freeman: She's right. And Meg loves me no matter what I look like. Asha (Mirage): Prehaps... but can you both be sure? out a fancy bottle I have a very special lotion I use each night. When I wake in the morning, my beauty is flawless. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. So. This lotion makes your beauty flawless, does this makes my beauty amazing? Asha (Mirage): Yes, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: How do you know my name? Asha (Mirage): I heard about you from a friend. Aladdin: Oh, Jasmine. with a flower For you, my darling. I loved you from the moment I first set eyes on your beautiful face. Jasmine: gasps You love me... for my beauty? Aladdin: Well, yeah. Asha (Mirage): whispering Take the lotion, my dear Ryan. No charge. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. the bottle of lotion in his bag Jasmine: Um, it's getting late. We should be going. Aladdin: Uh, sure. Iago: So, notice anything about my beak? Matau T. Monkey: And you notice something about my face? chatter Matau T. Monkey: "Big schnoze"?! Who asked you?! laughs wickedly to herself at nighttime in the palace Jasmine: Oh, what can it hurt? some lotion on her face Ryan F-Freeman: Jasmine, mind if I put on some of the lotion? Jasmine: I have a funny feeling about the lotion. Ryan F-Freeman: Not to worry, Jasmine. I could test this in case it is safe. some of the lotion on his cheeks Jasmine: I hope you are right, Ryan. We could get some sleep. next morning Iago: Picnics! Charity banquets for ants, I'm tellin' ya. Connor Lacey: I do love picnics. I hope Jasmine is okay. Jasmine's bedroom, Ryan is sleeping with Jasmine Jasmine: up Oh no! I've overslept. Ryan Ryan, wake up. Ryan F-Freeman: and wakes up Morning, Jasmine. I hope Connor and Pals got ready for the picnic. removes the covers and gets creeped out when he see his legs are turned into a snake tail and Jasmine got a snake tail from the waist down Connor and friends Ryan and Jasmine: screams Connor Lacey: That sounds like Ryan. Aladdin: Jasmine?! Jasmine's bedroom Jasmine, are you alright? gasps Jasmine: Help me! Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Jasmine. Help is on the way. Connor Lacey: Ryan? What did this? Ryan F-Freeman: This lotion! The woman from the marketplace gave me and Jasmine this lotion and look what it's done! Connor Lacey: Oh my. Matau T. Monkey: Cursed Cosmetics! We're doomed! I hope my face didn't become like Rex. Iago: Is my beak sprouting hair? Kitty Cheshire: No, Iago. rubs the lamp and Genie appears Genie: You have summoned the almighty Genie of the Ryan and Jasmine la... Whoa! Never mind. Cody Fairbrother: Genie, can you find the woman who sold this to Jasmine and my brother? Genie the bottle of lotion Genie: dogs sniffing bottle Get a good whiff, chaps. starts running The hunt is on! reappears We looked everywhere! Not a trace! Zipp-o! She's history! Ryan F-Freeman: You mean the woman from the marketplace is gone like magic? Evil Ryan: I think so. What happened to your legs, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: They must've got turned into a snake tail. sadly What are Jasmine and I going to do? Connor Lacey: Meg and I will find a cure for you and Jasmine, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: What if there isn't one, Connor? Evil Ryan: Oh. I think there is. The Tree of Renewal! It has fruit which is good for what ails you. Matau T. Monkey: Wait a second. Iago and I heared about the tree. It's impossible! Evil Ryan: Not impossible. Maybe a little death-defying... Aladdin: I don't care! Jasmine's hands I swear on my love for you, I will cure you. Meg Griffin: And Ryan, I will help you with all of my love. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Meg. her That makes me happy. Connor Lacey: I hope you will love her, Ryan. Mirage Mirage (Aladdin): The leader of the Cyberlings knows of the tree?! growls Go on your quest, Meg and Aladdin. Your love is no match for the pitfalls ahead. You will never make it to the Tree of Renewal! The Irlanders on thier journey to find the tree Evil Anna: You think you can be okay? Ryan F-Freeman: I think so. I hope I can ask Jasmine if I can walk with her... slither. How do I slither, Connor? Connor Lacey: Well, Ryan. You could move your muscles and scails to do the "walking". Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. at the marker What's that? Evil Ryan: Think of it as a map. Ancient nomads mark the way to the tree. I can handle it. his hand on the marker Oh. I guess my hands have one finger short. Computron? Can you do it? Computron: Affermitive. his hand on the marker orb of fire shows the direction Genie: We go that way! Aladdin: See. You're as good as cured. Meg Griffin: You too, my love. gives Meg a half smile Irelanders journey through the swamp. Four Genies are carrying Jasmine [[Category:Connor Lacey] Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer